


Overdue Soulmate

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Loop - Fandom, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Drama, F/F, M/M, Mental, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Waiting for a soulmate, confused, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Abe Portman might not have been Enoch soulmate but he did give him the one who is.





	

Title: Overdue Soulmate

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children

Series: none

Pairings: Enoch O'Conner/Jacob Portman, Victor Bruntley/Horace Somnusson, Hugh Apiston/Fiona Frauendlfed, and Emma Bloom/Olive Abroholos Elephanta.

Characters: Enoch O'Conner, Jacob Portman, Victor Bruntley, Bronwyn Bruntley, Millard Nullings, Horace Somnusson, The Twins, Emma Bloom, Fiona Frauenfeld, Claire Densmore, Olive Abroholos Elephanta, Hugh Apiston, and Miss Alma Peregrine.

Summary: Abe Portman might not have been Enoch soulmate but he did give him the one who is.

Disclaimer: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Enoch wasn't mad.

No, he wasn't mad at all he was pissed.

For years, Enoch could only sit back and watch as all his fellow housemates got they're soulmates.

First Emma and Olive found love in each when they realized they shared names. The girls became disgustingly sweet around each other. Enoch shivered as he remembered the time he walked in on them.

After them came Victor and Horace who found each other. Now most of they're movies were of Victor doing random things. Miss Peregrine canceled them when one movie showed too much inappropriate context for the rest of the kids. God, don't get him started on Fiona and Hugh who could never stop sucking face.

Enoch was just happy that Bronwyn, Millard, the Twins, and Claire didn't care for any soulmates.

Names, the one thing you receive from your soulmate. It wasn't your soulmate's name no it's was your own. Your name was displayed across your wrist and it sends something in you when they say it. It couldn't be describe greatly but it was like you knew it when you heard it.

For years Enoch O'Conner simply stared at his name across his wrist waiting to have some feelings, anything that told him his soulmate was out there. 

* * *

The day Abe Portman came Enoch felt something. 

It wasn't the feeling of an soulmate but it was an warmth like he was coming home to his soulmate. The way Abe said his name was almost like someone said an name of teaching someone it. Enoch asked Miss Peregrine and she told him maybe Abe would lead him to his soulmate. Those words changed Enoch. Abe, the human he hated would lead him to his soulmate. 

Enoch clinged to the time he had with Abe. He would wait what seemed hours in the living room for Abe to come. He knew the other name wasn't his soulmate but he was the closest connection he had to his. Enoch would try to encourage the other boy to bring friends but Abe never did. 

Eventually Enoch gave up and he was just content being near someone so close to soulmate.

* * *

"Your leaving."

Abe didn't even seemed surprised by the bitterness in Enoch's voice as he held his suitcase in his hand. For years he's been coming to the house and he always left an few clothes behind for his next visit. Sadly this was his last visit.

Abe knew that he might have an connection to Enoch soulmate but he didn't know what. He knew he was Enoch hope for his loneliness being forgotten. "Yes. Enoch-"

"Leave then. We don't need you here anyway. Good riddance anyway." Enoch hissed as he left the room. Abe didn't say anything else as he nodded to everyone else before exiting the house for the last time. Enoch watched from his room as Abe walked away, taking his happiness with him.

* * *

"If your here for Emma she has an soulmate already." Enoch announced to the boy before him. 

He didn't hide the bitterness in his voice as he spoke to Jacob Portman. Jacob Portman, the grandson of Abe Portman the man who was his only connection to his soulmate.

Jaocb didn't say anything as he stared at Enoch. "You should just leave like your grandfather. Go find your soulmate Jacob Portman. No Portman stays anyway." Enoch hissed as he turned to leaving. Suddenly Jacob caught the boy's wrist yanking his back towards his chest. Enoch grunted as he hit Jacob's chest as he glared at the boy.

Something in Jacob's eyes calmed Enoch but he ignored and tried to break free. 

"Let me go."

"Enoch O'Conner."

Enoch froze as pleasure ran through his body starting from his soulmate mark. Glancing up with wide eyes Enoch stared into Jacob's smiling face.

"My grandpa told me about you and I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
